Magical Love
by MusicLover500
Summary: On the eve of her 18th birthday Elena finds a letter left by John saying she was born a witch but Isobel had a spell cast to restrain that magic until Elena turned 18. On her 18th birthday, Elena receives her letter to Hogwarts, and decides to go, meeting Harry, the Boy Who Lived. They grow close, but everything slowly goes downhill with Voldemort. And let's not forget Klaus...
1. Chapter 1

[Magical Love]: Vampire Diaries/Harry Potter

**I know I probably shouldn't be starting another story, but the idea of Harry and Elena wouldn't leave me alone. I'm dedicating this to the awesome and talented TheElegantFaerie. She's helped me with some plot holes I may have had in my other stories, including this one, and letting me write 'Soulmates'. This is my way of repaying her.**

**This takes place before the beginning of Season 3 of The Vampire Diaries, and during Seventh year for Harry Potter, though Dumbledore's still alive.**

Chapter 1:

Elena stared at the neon green numbers of her alarm clock, watching as the numbers slowly brought dawn closer, and sighed. Tomorrow she would be eighteen, legally an adult. The prospect was both exciting as well nerve wrecking at the same time.

Though it was hard for her to celebrate or be happy because even after spending the whole summer searching for him, she still couldn't find any trace of Stefan. It's like him and Klaus had just dropped off the face of the Earth. She wouldn't mind it if Klaus had, but she still cared about Stefan.

If she thought about it long and hard enough, she realized she no longer loved Stefan like she had before; it was more of a brotherly love than a lover's. She was also beginning to realize how hopeless it was to continue searching for Stefan since he clearly didn't want to be found.

_But the question is: Do I give up on him or do I keep searching?_ She thought as she climbed out of bed and rummaged through her closet for something to wear.

She eventually decided on a red tank top and jeans, knowing she wasn't going to be doing much today, and ran into the bathroom to change before Jeremy woke up and claimed it.

She thought the hot shower would help her answer the question, but she was still left wondering which to choose by the time she got out.

The question took the backseat when she spotted an envelope on her nightstand, given to her by her birth father John. She'd never read it, not wanting anything to change the image of him his other letter had given her, but decided to she might as well now.

She grabbed it and opened it, finding yet another letter inside. She sat down on the edge of her bed and got comfy before she began to read it, bracing herself for some life-changing revelation.

_Elena,_

_I don't know if you've already read this, but if you haven't, it's urgent you do._

_I'm sorry you have to find out about it this way. You should have had one of us there to explain it to you, but it seems fate had other plans. You were born a witch, Elena. _

_It has nothing to do with you being the Petrova Doppelganger. This is something that happened, that it seemed only Isobel knew why. She didn't tell me how though._

_The reason you never knew about it until now is because at birth Isobel had a witch cast a spell on you that would suppress your magic until you turned 18. That means that on your 18__th__ birthday the spell restraining your magic will break and you'll have full access to it. She did this to protect you, knowing it would be easier for Klaus to use one of his witches to find you if you had access to your abilities. _

_I wish I could have been here to explain it to you, but since I can't, I can only ask that you please believe me. Remember, I've always loved you, and always will._

_John_

Elena stared at the letter long after she'd read it, blinking rapidly. Out of everything she had been expecting, this most certainly wasn't one of those things. She was a witch? She had been born a witch, and never knew it because of some spell Isobel had cast on her at birth?

She reread the letter to make sure she was reading things correctly. She was.

_I really am a witch. _She thought, letting the letter fall from her hands. _And tomorrow I'll finally gain my abilities. _

To think the only thing she had been worried about before was giving up on Stefan, and what it would be like being an adult. Her head was spinning; this was too much for this early in the morning.

She shook her head, trying to get herself to think clearly. She knew she had to tell the others, and decided to do that before anything. She grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to everyone with the exception of Alaric and Jeremy saying there was something important she needed to tell them.

She then picked the letter up and headed downstairs to find Alaric and Jeremy.

"Morning." She greeted, putting as much cheerfulness as she could muster in her voice to not arouse suspicion before she was ready to tell them.

"Morning Elena." Alaric said, attempting to get the coffee machine to work. Elena walked over and pushed the right button. He looked at her with gratitude.

"Where's Jeremy?" She asked, noticing her brother wasn't in the living room or kitchen.

"Here." Her brother said, right behind her, causing her to jump at his sudden appearance. "Why?"

"I'll tell you guys when the others get here." She said.

"What others?" Alaric asked.

"The rest of the group. There's something all of you should know, something I found in a letter John left me." Elena replied. She could tell they weren't happy with waiting, but followed her into the living room to wait for the others.

It didn't take them long to arrive, with Damon, Caroline, and Bonnie being one of the firsts. Tyler and Matt arrived a couple minutes later.

"What is it Elena?" Matt asked once they were all gathered in the living room.

She took a deep breath. "John left me a letter that I didn't open until today." She began.

"And…?" Damon pressed impatiently.

"And it said I was a witch. Apparently I was born one, but Isobel had a spell put on me that would keep it at bay until I turned 18." She said, watching for their reactions. Everyone looked stunned, even Damon, which was a first for Elena.

"But that's tomorrow!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Way to state the obvious Blondie." Damon muttered, earning him a glare from both the blonde and Elena. "So you're a witch?" He asked louder. Elena nodded.

"It appears so." She said. "I won't find out for sure until tomorrow, but I doubt John would lie about something like this."

"What kind of spell would be able to do that?" Bonnie asked no one in particular. Elena just shrugged, not able to give her an answer.

"Would this spell break at midnight or would it break at the time when you were born?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know." Elena said truthfully. "I'm assuming midnight."

"Do you know what will happen when it does break?" Jeremy asked, concerned. If this was something Bonnie hadn't come across before, then there was a chance it could be harmful.

"No." She admitted.

"So let me get this straight: Isobel cast a spell on you that would prevent your witchy abilities from manifesting until you turn 18- which is tomorrow- with no idea what will happen when it does break?" Damon summed up, probably making sure he was hearing everything correctly. Everyone nodded. "Wonderful."

"How about this? Some of us stay here and keep watch over Elena to make sure it's nothing too dangerous." Bonnie suggested.

"For once, I agree with you." Damon said, glancing at Bonnie. "I'm staying." He immediately said.

"I am too." Bonnie said. "It'd be cool having another witch around."

"Same here." Caroline said.

"We're staying." Matt and Tyler said at the same time.

Jeremy and Alaric both nodded in agreement.

Elena smiled at her friends, grateful for their loyalty and staying with her. To be honest, she was a little afraid of what would happen when midnight rolled around. It wasn't as bad now that she knew she would have her friends with her in case anything happened.

-HP-VD-

Exactly at midnight, Elena was awoken by two different things; one was a dull pain that shot throughout her whole body, and the second was loud knocking on the door that seemed to shake it's hinges from what Elena could see.

The pain lasted only a few moments, but those moments seemed to last forever to Elena. She automatically knew that was the spell being broken. But what was with the persistent banging?

She didn't have to look around to know the banging as well had waked the others up. Damon and Caroline were already on their feet, alert. Alaric or someone must have reached over and turned on a lamp because the room was suddenly bathed in warm golden light.

"What the hell is that?" Jeremy asked sleepily, stumbling as he stood up. Tyler, Matt, and Bonnie also looked like they were having trouble getting up.

"We don't know." Caroline said.

"Should we open it?" Elena asked.

Damon looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you insane? For all we know this could be Klaus. The last thing we need is for him to find out you're alive, and not only that, but that you also happened to now be a witch." He said.

"I doubt it's Klaus, but you do have a point." Alaric said.

They all turned and watched in silence as the banging continued and the door shook even more violently on it's hinges. Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing an abnormally large and tall man that, strangely, carried an umbrella.

"Who are you?" Matt asked, using his best intimidating tone.

The man stepped into the house, ignoring the warning growls Damon and Caroline let out. He had a long, wild beard of dark brown hair and slightly shorter hair of the same color.

"Rebeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm here for a Elena Gilbert." The giant of a man said.

Elena felt everyone turn to look at her, then back at the man, Hagrid. _What?_ Was the only thing she could think.

-HP-VD-

**So there's the first chapter. As of right now, the only pairing for certain is Harry/Elena. The others could be cannon, or could be crossover, I haven't decided yet. I'm starting the second chapter right away. If anyone's confused about the 'spell being broken part' it caused the slight pain because I imagined having some natural part of you restrained for basically your whole life, that slowly grows over time, would hurt to suddenly have all at once, which is what happened with Elena.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

There were a couple minutes of silence, in which everyone stared at Hagrid, and Hagrid stared back, before Elena decided to break it.

"I'm sorry, but why are you looking for me?" She asked, ignoring the looks everyone shot her. "And what's Hogwarts?" She added.

"Dumbledore sent me tah bring yeh yeh're letter to Hogwarts and get your stuff with yeh." He said. "Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards. Most people get their letters when they're eleven, but yeh didn't due to yeh're magic being blocked." He explained.

"Hogwarts? How come I haven't heard about it before?" Bonnie interrupted speaking up for the first time since the banging had started.

"I honestly don't know." Hagrid said, confusion clearly on his face. "I take it yeh're a witch too?" Bonnie nodded. "Well, I'll let Dumbledore know when I get back." He promised.

"Hold on. Who the hell is this Dumbledore?" Damon said, glaring at Hagrid with obvious distrust.

"Dumbledore is the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever known." He said and rummaged around in his overly large coat for something, which he then handed to Elena. "I reckon it's time yeh read yeh're letter." He said to her.

She took it and opened it, finding two pieces of paper in it.

_Dear Miss Gilbert,_

_You are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later then July 31._

_Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

"What does it mean by 'we await your owl'?" She asked when she'd finished reading. She was barely aware of someone yanking the letter out of her hands to read it. She glanced over her shoulder and found the others were busy reading it over each others shoulders.

"Yeh send yeh're answer by an owl." Hagrid explained. Elena nodded, looking at the other piece of paper.

All it had was a list of books and other equipment she assumed she would need, one of which she noticed was a wand.

"Have yeh thought about yeh're decision yet?" Hagrid asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. She glanced up at him, and thought about it.

_This is too much for one day_. She said. _Too much to make a decision on right away at least._ She pondered her choices for a few minutes. It _would_ be fun to learn magic and to go to a school exclusively for magic. As a bonus, Klaus wouldn't know she was there and wouldn't harm her loved ones since she wasn't there for them to put themselves in harms way for. But then there was leaving everyone behind to deal with whatever new supernatural thing decided to make their lives hell.

"Can I have a few minutes to think about it?" She asked, and the man nodded. She took a deep breath and turned around to find everyone else looking at her.

"What are you going to do?" Caroline asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know." Elena admitted. "It's all very overwhelming."

"Well, I think it would be fun." Bonnie offered.

"I'll respect your choice either way, Elena." Alaric said, and Jeremy nodded. She gave them a small smile in thanks.

"Oh come on. Are you guys serious?" Damon exclaimed suddenly. "Have you forgotten about Klaus? No one even knows where this Hogwarts is! How will anyone be able to know wither or not he's found her?" He continued, looking between everyone in the room.

"He might not even know about Hogwarts." Matt pointed out. "Elena may even be safer there than in Mystic Falls." Damon looked like he wanted to argue, but saw the logic in the blonde's statement and though better of it.

"And she'll be able to contact yeh from Hogwarts." Hagrid offered. Everyone turned to look at him. "By owl." He added. "And she'll be back here once she gets her stuff. She doesn't have to leave officially until September first."

"Owl?" Tyler exclaimed. The man nodded.

"I don't mean to rush yeh, but have yeh made a decision?" He asked Elena, changing the subject and truly looking sorry about pressuring her.

Elena ran the pros and cons of accepting or refusing one more time before she made up her mine. It was her family and friend's protection above all else. "I'll go." She said. Hagrid smiled at her, and she gave him a small one back. "Do I need to bring anything?"

"No. Yeh'll be back." He said. She nodded.

"Ready?" Hagrid asked. Elena nodded, glancing once more at her friends before letting the door shut and hurrying to catch up with Hagrid.

-HP-VD-

The two walked down the darkened street, the cool night air feeling good on Elena's skin, when Hagrid suddenly stopped. "Grab my arm." He instructed.

She looked at him. "What?"

"It's a quick way to get to where we need to." He explained. She eyed his arm for a few seconds before tentatively grabbing it. "Hold on tight." He said, and she grasped a little tighter.

Before she could ask what he was doing, she suddenly felt something pull her into what felt like a tight pipe that she could barely breathe in. She shut her eyes tightly. It felt like she was being pulled in all directions, and that her skull was folding in on itself

The unpleasant feeling seemed to last forever to Elena, almost like when the spell on her broke, though much worse, and when the feeling stopped she doubled over, trying to keep her stomach in.

"What… was that?" She managed to get out once the throwing up feeling had passed.

"Side-Apparition." Hagrid informed her. "Yeh did quite well. Most people throw up." He added, which didn't really help her much.

For the first time, she looked at her surroundings and saw they were standing in a slightly narrow street bordered by shops on each side. Elena noticed how some of the names said things like _Eeylops Owl Emporium_ and _Ollivander's Wandshop: Maker's of Fine Wands since 382bc_.

"Where are we?" She asked in awe, taken aback by all the magical shops around her.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, London." Hagrid replied, grinning at her awe.

She turned to grin back, then remembered what he'd said. "Wait… London? How did we get from Virginia to London?"

"By Apparition." He replied. "Come on, we need to get yeh're money first before anything else."

Elena followed him through the street, her head turning every which way to see everything. She had thought she'd seen everything supernatural related before, but this was unexpected.

The place where she would get her money was a bank called Gringott's, run by goblins. She shook her head, wondering why she had never wondered if goblins existed or not, and found herself watching them as they weighed jewels and other things.

Her and Hagrid followed one of the goblins to a small cart that would take them to the vaults. The cart stopped outside one that read '564'.

"Key please." The goblin asked, and Hagrid handed him a small key. A few seconds later the door to the vault opened and Elena found herself staring at piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"Yeh're mother left it to yeh. Birth mother." He said, which brought her out of her staring.

"Isobel was a witch?" She asked in desbelief, her eyes widening in shock. Hagrid nodded.

"A damn good one too, until she became a vampire that is." Hagrid said. He let the brunette digest this new piece of information and scooped a handful of coins that he placed in a small bag that he handed to her. "Enough to get yeh through the year and to by yeh're stuff." He explained.

Elena took the bag, still trying to wrap her head around the fact Isobel had been a witch before becoming a vampire. _But Alaric said she was practically obsessed with the supernatural; why would she be if she knew all about it?_ She wondered as she followed Hagrid back to the cart.

-VD-HP-

The last place Hagrid had her stop at was the wandshop she had spotted earlier. Hagrid left her to 'get her a surprise', as he put it. She wondered why someone who'd only just met her would do that, but pushed those thoughts aside as she looked around the wandshop nervously.

There seemed to be no one, until she heard something slide. Out of nowhere appeared a sliding ladder, making her jump at the sudden appearance. The man on the ladder had white hair and pale eyes that frankly gave her the creeps.

"Ah, Miss Gilbert. I wondered when that spell your mother cast would break so I could finally see you." The man said. "I'm Ollivander." He introduced. "I take it you're here for your wand?"

Elena nodded, and watched as he pulled a box out and handed the contents to her. It was a piece of wood about six inches long. She looked at him, unsure of what to do, and gave the wand a small wave. Almost immediately the wandmaker snatched it out of her hand.

"No, that's not the one." He muttered. "Perhaps this one. Cypress and dragon heartstring. 8 inches, nice for dueling. The wood has been known to choose those who are self-sacrificing." He said, coming back with another wand and handing it to her.

Elena felt warmth radiate from the wand up her arm, and watched as multi-colored sparks shot out of the end.

"Wonderful!" Ollivander exclaimed. "I remember your mother's wand's core was also dragon heartstring. It was rather springy, and excellent for spell work as she was able to restrain your magic for this long. The wood though was elm. Ah, I remember the day she dropped out, which would have been a couple months before she became pregnant with you." The elderly man recalled before snapping back to the present.

Elena paid for her wand and walked out only to run straight into Hagrid.

"Sorry!" She apologized. He chuckled.

"It's alright." He said. "I decided to get yeh something for yeh're birthday, for taking this time away from yeh family." He continued. He held up a cage that had a small gray owl in it.

"Thank you. But you didn't-" Elena began, stammering. In all honestly, she was overwhelmed by the man's kindness.

"I think about it as a 'welcome to the wizarding world gift' if it makes yeh feel better." Hagrid said. "I also knew yeh'd want to keep in contact with yeh're family and friends when yeh go." He added, smiling at her.

Elena smiled back, stammered another thank-you, and took the owl's cage from Hagrid. The owl was sleeping, naturally, and in Elena's opinion was sort of cute.

"Now as yeh know term starts on September 1st, a couple of months from now. I've been told to let yeh stay with yeh're family, and come get yeh the day before." Hagrid said. Elena nodded, glad to be able to spend up until she had to leave with her family and friends. While she knew she'd see them after this trip, she hadn't known how long it would have been.

She suddenly remembered something Ollivander had said. "Hagrid, Ollivander said my birth mother dropped out shortly before becoming pregnant with me. Is that true?" She asked.

"Yeah, she did." Hagrid confirmed. "She wanted to spend more time looking for supernatural creatures than in school learning magic." He added, giving her a few minutes before continuing. "Come on, we should be getting back."

She nodded and grabbed his arm again, realizing she had a lot of stuff to tell the gang regarding Isobel when she got back. She had a feeling Alaric's reaction to his wife's secret would be interesting.

-VD/HP-

"Isobel was a what?" Alaric exclaimed, looking at Elena with disbelief. Elena had arrived a few hours ago back on her street, alone, and was in the process of explaining everything she had discovered about Isobel with the group. Well, just Damon, Alaric, and Jeremy as the others had already left.

"A witch." Elena repeated. "Don't ask me how, because I have no clue." She added when everyone looked at her, raising her hands in surrender.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me." Alaric said, more to himself than the others.

"Well, would you have believed her if she had?" Damon asked. Elena noticed how he didn't seem as against her leaving for Hogwarts like he had been when she'd left to get her stuff.

"I guess not." Alaric sighed, and sat back down from when he'd leapt to his feet when she first broke the news.

"How are you handling all of this?" Jeremy asked her, concern evident in his voice.

"I'll admit, it's a lot to process in one day." She replied. "But I'm doing alright." She continued, gazing out the window into the early morning light. She'd sent her owl- that she'd named Storm- with her response saying she would attend Hogwarts.

She glanced at Alaric, and could tell he was still trying to process everything. "I'm going to go to bed." She said, yawning. It was 9 in the morning. It'd taken her and Hagrid a couple hours to wait for everything to open and then get everything, and she was dead tired. She also wanted to give Alaric time to process the bomb she'd just dropped.

She said good night to everyone in the room and ascended the stairs. She grabbed her diary and decided to write a little bit.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm going to keep this short and sweet. I find out I was born a witch and that Isobel had a spell cast on me that restrained my magic until I turned 18, which I did at midnight today. Isobel supposedly cast it herself; turns out she was a witch too- at least until she became a vampire._

_In a few months I'll be going to this exclusive school for witches and wizards on September 1st. I have no idea why Bonnie didn't receive a letter, though Hagrid- the one who gave me my Hogwarts letter and was kind enough to help me get my supplies and even an owl for my birthday, even though he'd just met me- said he would ask the headmaster why. The headmaster is someone named Dumbledore. Anyway, we'll hopefully know why soon._

_Elena_

She closed her diary and set it on her bedside table before crawling under the covers and promptly falling asleep, mind whirling with all the information it'd received today, along with a hint of excitement at being a witch.

-VD-HP-

**Well, this took awhile. The next chapter will have skipped to the day Elena leaves for Hogwarts; she was born on June 22 supposedly according to most sources I've found, and since term doesn't start until September 1st I figured a time skip would be beneficial. And yes, I made Isobel a witch. I'll explain more in later chapters; like how she is one. Sorry if I got Hagrid's speech wrong.**

**Alright, so I have some ideas I'm trying to decide on what to start next. They're all crossovers, and two are HP/VD ones. I'm only boring you guys because I can't choose. I love these ideas so much. (I probably sound like a crazy person right now, but oh well)**

**HP/VD: Elena is born a witch, and attended Hogwarts from age 11 until age 15, when she was forced to go back and live in Mystic Falls. Jeremy is also a wizard, and was forced to move back with Elena at the same time. On her 18th birthday, she finally returns along with Jeremy and finds herself in a love triangle between Draco and Harry. Draco/Elena/Harry. The Gilbert's are a magical bloodline in this story. Other VD characters will appear.**

**HP/VD: Draco has a spell cast that would lead him to his Veela mate. He finds she lives in Mystic Falls, and goes there to find her, finding out Elena is who he's looking for. Klaus and Voldemort both would appear, and it'd be similar to Soulmates though no VD characters are going to Hogwarts. Draco/Elena**

**NCIS/VD: Vance orders everyone to take three months of mandatory leave, and McGee heads to Mystic Falls to research his next book, only to find more than he bargains for in the shape of vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and doppelgangers. McGee/Elena.**

**NCIS/VD: Tony is actually a vampire, turned by Damon during the very late 1800's, early 1900's. He still works on Team Gibbs, and has grown used to all the blood. He goes to Mystic Falls with the team on a case, where he is forced to reveal his secret. Tony/Elena.**


End file.
